


Technoblade wasn't stupid

by SootStuff



Series: Dream SMP Writings [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Dream Smp, Hnnnn, Mentioned violence, Peer Pressure, TechnoBlade, The Festival, and here we are, i just, plus angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SootStuff/pseuds/SootStuff
Summary: He knew exactly what he was doing.Even if no one bothered to tell him the plan.
Relationships: no :)
Series: Dream SMP Writings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988188
Comments: 4
Kudos: 226





	Technoblade wasn't stupid

Technoblade wasn’t stupid.

As oblivious as he pretended to be, he knew exactly what Schlatt wanted.

~~_was this the only reason he was invited_ ~~

Technoblade wasn’t stupid. 

He saw the disbelief and fear in Tubbo’s eyes as he loaded his crossbow with a rocket.

~~_why doesn’t anyone ever tell him that there is another option_ ~~

Technoblade wasn’t stupid.

He knew the rockets did splash damage. That’s why he didn’t load an arrow.

~~_he would take out all those bastards for what they did to his family_ ~~

Technoblade wasn’t stupid.

He saw what this _godforsaken_ server has done to _Wilbur_ , done to _Tommy_.

He knew that he was too wrapped up in this place to even hope of leaving now.

Techno knew that the moment he logged on he’d be stuck here until his job was **done**.

~~_till_ ~~ **~~_he_ ~~ ** ~~_was done_ ~~

He could only hope Phil didn’t find out he looked an innocent boy in the eyes

and

_ended_

_his_

**_life_ **

Technoblade wasn’t stupid.

And he could only hope that someone would help his family, cause Techno wasn’t the right choice to help.

He’d only make things worse.

~~_techno could only watch as wilbur broke_ ~~

~~_as his family was ripped apart_ ~~

~~_as he himself became apathetic to the blood of his allies_ ~~

~~_god he missed his family_ ~~

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this a bit after the festival initially, and uhhh yeah  
> Just like  
> Watching the different POVs was so interesting!  
> Tubbo, while he was in the box, had people messaging him, telling him stuuf  
> And Techno had nothing  
> Techno was literally panicking, stalling for as long as physically possible, waiting for Wilbur or Tommy to tell him what to do in this situation  
> And he literally had no choice but to fire Tubbo, or risk someone else coming up there and killing them both.  
> The stream was certainly eventful, and gave me a lot of ideas!


End file.
